


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 10

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jigsaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 10

“Oh for the love of- what do you two think you're doing?”

Kurt and Blaine look up from the table in tandem.

Santana, wearing an ill-advised minidress and enormous faux-fur coat, has just stomped into the apartment, trailing snow.

“Hi, Santana! Kurt and I are putting together a jigsaw puzzle. Would you care to join us?” 

Santana marches over to them and looks down at the table in disbelief. There’s a three-quarters finished puzzle depicting a snow-dusted village surrounded by trees.

“Could you two be any more elderly? And domestic? And _gay?_ Seriously, I can’t even look at you right now.”

Kurt slots a piece into the puzzle and accepts Blaine’s congratulatory peck on the cheek with a smile. “Come on, Santana, it’s relaxing! 

She shakes her head disgustedly. “What’s relaxing is cracking open a bottle of wine and taking a bath together. Not-“ she gestures at their empty hot chocolate mugs and scattered puzzle pieces like a game show hostess, “this!" 

“Suit yourself,” Blaine says with a shrug, and goes back to searching for the top of the of pine tree.

*

An hour later, nails newly painted silver and red, Santana wanders out of the bathroom to find Rachel just coming home.

“It is _freezing_ outside!” She exclaims, shivering dramatically. Then she peers around. “Where are Blaine and Kurt?”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Lady Hummel and his pet lamb are trying to suck all the fun out of being a teenager again. It’s sickening. Come and look.”

Santana leads Rachel through the apartment and stops short. The puzzle is finished on the table and the happy couple is nowhere in sight. 

She looks back over her shoulder at Rachel and sees that her hands are over her mouth and her eyes are wide. She follows Rachel’s gaze to the living room couch and-

“That’s more like it! Get it, Blanderson!”

Blaine yelps and pushes Kurt off of him. Kurt, in turn, shrieks and falls onto the floor where he lands with a loud crash.

“ _Shit, ow,_  Blaine!”

 “Sorry, sorry!” Blaine reaches a hand down to pull Kurt into a sitting position, then turns to glare at Santana.

Santana smirks. “Nice undies.”

Blaine goes scarlet and reaches down to do up his zipper with all the dignity he can manage.

Kurt, who has stood up, comes over, puts an arm around Blaine’s waist, and tilts his chin upward defiantly. “We thought you went out. We’ll relocate.”

Santana smiles and applauds. “By all means, stay here if you want. It’s nice to have some proof that being engaged hasn’t fast-forwarded you to your retirement years.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Come on, Blaine. My white noise machine should be able to drown her out.”

“Okay,” Blaine says, and takes Kurt’s hand, following him through the separating curtain. As he closes it behind them, he sings under his breath, “My missing puzzle piece.” He’s glad Santana has yet to figure out that puzzles are a _thing_ for them.


End file.
